Minecraft: Gods Don't Bleed
by QueenCelina33
Summary: Herobrine is one of the most powerful Minecrafters in Minecraftia, being the Lord of the Mobs. But what could happen when a small group of Rebels decides to stand up to the Lord? They will make the biggest mistake of their life... Based on the youtube video of the same name.


_Minecraft: Gods Don't Bleed_

**_Author's Note: Hey, guys. I'm back with a little mini- story I wrote. I'm having some writer's block with, "The Real Herobrine," and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. It's based on the Youtube animation, "Gods Don't Bleed. Go check it out if you haven't already. Enjoy!_**

**_"For good deeds we stone thee not, but for blasphemy, because thou, being a man, makest thyself God." –John 10:33_**

* * *

He is known all too well throughout the land of Minecraftia. He's gotten himself a reputation like no other. No one is quite sure what he is, why he is here, or who he really is. There have been many sightings of him. Some say that seeing him is even worse than looking into the eyes of an Enderman. In the many stories and books, he is described as a cold blooded killer. He looks almost identical to the famous Minecrafter Steven Minecart, wearing the same clothes and even having the same face as the miner. The only things that separate the two in their appearances were the lengths of their hair, and their eyes. Steve had the most beautiful violet colored eyes in all of Minecraftia. He, on the other hand, had pure white eyes that glowed brightly in the dark.

He has powers beyond what any Minecrafter or Minecraftian could imagine. It has been told that he can teleport the same way an Enderman does. He has the strength, if he unleashes his full power, to make the very ground beneath his fists crack and shake. He can float through the air and break many physics unbroken by normal Minecrafters. He can send an entire army of mobs to attack a village in a single word. He can unleash fire and lightning upon the land with only a thought. With his full power, he could destroy an entire biome and leave the very land in ruins. One of the scariest aspects had to be the fact that he was not only immortal, so he was thousands of years, but he was nearly invincible. Any weaknesses he did have were buried beneath the pure power he possessed.

Many say that he only appears when you're out at night, or deep beneath the surface of the Overworld. He will stalk you, follow you, and make sure you're terrified out of your mind. Should you manage to see him, you may just sign your death warrant. He will fight you and beat you mercilessly; using his pickaxe to make deep wounds across your body, breaking your bones, trying to rip your limbs from their sockets, and even trying to smash your skull open against the very ground. And that was if you were lucky.

Once you are weak enough to the point where you are close to bleeding to death and begging for mercy, he will strike you down. Those who have witnessed an attack say that he will stab you with his pickaxe, letting you suffer until you die. Some say that he will take a victim and use his inhuman strength to break your spinal cord over his knee like twig. Some even say that he will rip out a victim's heart and feed on it, right in front of the sufferer.

He is the very being who takes dreams and contorts them, twists them, and turns them into the Hellish nightmares mortals have. He will do whatever he can in your dreams to make you experience your worst fears in front of your eyes. He will create a pain in your mind that feels every bit as real as any physical pain you can suffer. There have even been stories where he tortures a sleeping victim enough so that the dream becomes too real. The Minecrafter will not be able to endure the torture and their brain finally collapses. Most people find the victims in their bed, eyes glazed over and skin paler then a ghost.

He has been called many names. He is known as the Nether Prince, the Lord of the Mobs, the Dark Lord, the Demon, the Soulless Beast, the Ghost of Minecraftia, the dead brother of Notch, and even the Demi-God of Hell. But he has one name, his true name. Hearing this name will send shivers up the spine of any Minecrafter. His full name is Herobrineious Hunter Aetherian Jacob Diamond Persson. But his name most known:

**_Herobrine_**

* * *

It was a very late night in the Overworld. The stars and moon shone brightly in the darkened Minecraft sky. The night was peaceful as most Minecrafters and Minecraftians were resting in their homes, safe and warm. Outside of the houses and castles of the people of Minecraft, mobs wandered about aimlessly. Zombies moaned and groaned as they searched for food. Skeletons walked around on their bony legs as they searched for targets for their bows. Creepers hissed as they followed, not knowing what to do. Spiders were climbing the many trees and mountains on the Overworld, while Enderman aimlessly picked up blocks, teleporting as they went.

Deep within a large forest, far from any kind of civilization, a great mansion was built long ago. Although his real home was a massive castle in the Nether, this mansion was a temporary home that Herobrine could use when he was in the Overworld for long amounts of time. This house is at least 30 stories high, with dozens of room and hundreds of mobs in the house. There were at least 10 libraries, several sitting rooms, almost 30 Brewing rooms, and a few portal rooms, some leading to the End, others leading to the Nether, and still others leading to the Aether. One of the most impressive rooms however, had to be the throne room. If you walked into the room, you would be able to see why it is so impressive. The walls of the room are carved in perfect gothic style, with a dark colored checkered floor complimenting the many windows. Right at the very back of the room was the great throne of the ruler of this great structure, made from only the most well smelted Iron.

Herobrine sat in his throne, his chin resting on his left hand. His other hand laid limply over the armrest. Usually the Nether Prince wore his cyan shirt and violet jeans, but this time he chose to stay in more relaxing clothes after a long week of hunting humans. Herobrine wore a sleek black colored ninja suit with his usual gray colored slip on shoes. He was deep in thought, looking back to all the tasks he had completed over this past few seven days. The Lord of the Mobs had killed 10 Minecrafters and 4 Minecraftians, destroyed 3 villages and had even used his power to make a mineshaft collapse and cave in, killing several miners. This week had been more productive than Herobrine had expected and he felt like he had accomplished quite a bit.

Herobrine smiled, thinking back to when he had destroyed that mineshaft. He could quite clearly remember the screams of the miners as the stone around them began collapsing. He could also remember the sound of their wild heartbeats pounding in their chests as they tried to run. It was a foolish thought, trying to escape the Nether Prince's wrath. It was foolish to try and escape the inevitable. Herobrine chuckled. "Mortals are so weak," he said. "They think that they can escape. They think that if they truly want to make it out alive, they will." He snorted. "Pathetic humans. The world just doesn't work that way."

As the Lord finished that sentence, he suddenly felt his eyelids trying to drop over his bright white orbs. He frowned as he tried to keep his eyes open. What was going on? Herobrine suddenly yawned, his lids feeling heavier and heavier. He suddenly felt a wave of tiredness washing over him. "Why am I so tired," Herobrine mumbled. "How long did I go without sleep?" He counted the days since he had last slept on his fingers. "I went a whole month without sleep." He yawned again. Sleeping wasn't something he needed to do on a regular basis, unless he was injured, which rarely happened.

The Nether Prince slumped in his throne. He hadn't gone this long without sleep in a while. He felt like he could just fall asleep on the floor if he had to. His whole body felt a little weak. Herobrine shifted in his throne, trying to make himself comfortable. "Perhaps a little rest couldn't hurt. After all, I deserve it." The Dark Lord let his head fall to his chest as sleep started taking him over. His lids dropped over his white orbs, and he was out.

* * *

Zane watched as his so called, "Master" let his head drop to his chest, sleep taking him over. The Zombie let a grotesque grin form on his rotting face. This was the perfect moment, probably the only chance he would get. If he didn't kill the Nether Prince, there would be no hope for the Rebels.

Zane the Zombie was part of a secret group of mobs called the Rebel Mobs of Minecraftia. They were a small group, composed of only 30 Zombies, 10 spiders, 15 Skeletons, and a few Endermen. These mobs had been under the rule of Herobrine for years, but they had started to believe that maybe their master wasn't as immortal or as unassailable as he claimed he was. There of course were those few mobs that would go straight to the Dark Lord and tell them how they felt. And that's why there were always the heads of many mobs hanging from the walls.

The Rebels had gathered in the deepest parts of the castle today after the death of yet another Skeleton who had tested the Lord's patience. The leader of the Mobs, Andrew the Enderman, had said that it was finally time to strike back at their so called, "Master." They were tired of being used as nothing but pawns for Herobrine's game of killing mortals. It was time they retaliate.

Zane tried to breathe as quietly as he could, making sure the Nether Prince was fast asleep. He had to hope that the immortal was deep in sleep; if not, and Zane tried to attack him… the undead mob tried not to envision his corpse at the feet of the Lord. Zane waited for a few more moments. He was slightly scared, but he wasn't going to let his fear get in the way of freeing his people from the Nether Prince.

The Zombie pulled his Butter sword from the sheathe on his back, the blade shining in the faint moonlight from the windows. He looked around the corner of the pillar he was behind. Herobrine's eyes were closed and his chest gently rose and feel. He mumbled something in his sleep and his hand twitched. Zane smiled. The Dark Lord only talked in his sleep when he was deep in a dream. "This is it," the undead mob said. "You're mine now, Herobrine."

Zane walked around the pillar and glared at the Dark Lord. He raised his sword up, shifted his feet back, and took a running start. The Zombie willed his feet to move faster as he picked up speed. He could feel adrenaline pumping throughout his rotting black veins, his undead heart picked up its pace. Zane suddenly leapt up into the air, raising his blade over his head. He began to drop as gravity pulled him back to the floor. The undead mob smiled as he fell towards the immortal. He held his blade out in front of him, determined in piercing the Nether Prince's chest…

Then, it happened. It was too fast for Zane to realize what had hit him. Time seemed to slow as he felt a cold and sharp object rip through his back and out his chest. The Zombie let out a loud pained moan as he felt his lungs ignite in his chest. He began to take deep rapid breathes, trying to cool his aching chest. He suddenly felt someone breathing down his throat. Zane shivered as a cold, cruel and echoic voice whispered in his ear.

"No respawn for you, Zane."

The weapon was pulled out from his chest, and Zane closed his eyes as his mind collapsed.

* * *

Herobrine pulled his Diamond pickaxe out of the Zombie's back after whispering a few dark words into his ear. He watched as the undead mob's chest stopped moving, his sword falling from his decaying hand and onto the throne. Herobrine smiled. Such a feeble attempt at taking his life. Then again, only a fool would try to challenge the invincible. The Lord of the Mobs looked at the corpse that now lay on his throne. "You brainless fool. You shouldn't try to defy your master. And you shouldn't have come alone."

"He's not alone, Herobrine."

Herobrine turned as he heard his name called out. He looked behind him and saw a group of Zombie in front of his throne. They all glared up at him, making low groans and growls under their breath. Iron swords gleamed in the moonlight as each undead being got into a fighting stance. The lead Zombie of the Rebels, Zoey, stepped forward. "Herobrine," she said, her voice echoing through the room. "We are from the Rebel Mobs of Minecraftia. We have come to end your reign of terror as of this moment. For too long, you have used us as nothing but pawns for your little game of taking the lives of the humans. You use us as nothing but cheap labor, and we shan't stand for it anymore. Prepare for battle, Nether Prince!"

Herobrine smirked as he watched the Zombies raise their weapons. Did they really have the audacity to believe that they could strike him down? These so called, "Rebels" must've been brainwashed or something of the sorts. But, if a fight is what they wanted, a fight is what they will receive. Herobrine raised his pickaxe to the lead Zombie. She had a look of pure anger on her face. "Alright, Rebels," said the Lord. "I have been aching to play a little game. But remember, Zoey, boys play rough."

Herobrine suddenly leapt into the air with his pickaxe in hand. He looked down at the Zombies, relishing the look of surprise on each of their faces. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he felt himself falling to the ground. The Nether Prince dropped to the tiled floor, a shockwave ringing through the air as he landed. The blow was powerful enough to knock at least half of the Zombies, including Zoey, off their feet and slam them into the stone pillars of the throne room, their spines cracking and killing them in the process. The remaining Zombies struggled to stay on their feet as the shockwave pushed them back.

One of the Zombies suddenly found the strength to push against the power of the Nether Prince's landing and he ran against it. He sprinted towards the immortal with his sword drawn and ready to stab.

Herobrine looked up just in time to see the Zombie running at him with great speed, sword about to swing at him. The Nether Prince smiled. This was going to be too easy.

The Zombie swung at Herobrine and the Lord blocked it with lightning fast reflexes. The mob ran past Herobrine and turned with his sword aiming for the man's neck. The Dark Lord ducked under the Iron blade and the Zombie gaped at him in surprise. His guard was only down for a few seconds, but it was a few seconds too long. Herobrine swung his body around and sliced his pickaxe through the Zombie's neck. The undead's head went sailing off towards another Zombie, smacking him square in the face.

The fiend had no time to react as Herobrine slammed the blades of his pickaxe in his chest, killing the mob and sending him flying into one of the stone pillars. The Nether Prince smiled, but his grin quickly turned into a scowl as one of the Zombies flipped through the air. The mob landed on his feet and swung his blade towards the Lord of the Mobs, aiming for his neck. Herobrine backed up as he avoided the Iron weapon. He grinned as the Zombie groaned in frustration. The Lord brought his Diamond blades upon the Zombie's blade to keep him in place, before the Nether Prince turned and jabbed his elbow into the undead mob's chest. Herobrine swung his blade around with abrupt force and sent the fiend flying into the pillar. He could hear the Zombie's spine crack as he made contact with the stone.

An arrow flew through the air and made its way into the checkered tile, just missing Herobrine's feet. He looked up and narrowed his eyes, a devilish grin plastered across his face. A Skeleton standing in one of the windows was pulling out another arrow from his quiver, trying to snipe the Nether Prince. Another Skeleton stood behind his fellow archer, while two Spiders hissed above them. Herobrine turned to the opposite side and saw two more Skeletons, bows ready to fire. The Dark Lord smiled. Even these piles of walking bones thought they could take him on. It was a foolish thought.

"Fire!" one of the Skeletons shouted. Arrows began to rain down as the archers fired their weapons. Herobrine only smiled and closed his eyes. He made a sharp cartwheel to his left to avoid the first barrage of arrows. The Lord of the Mobs saw more arrows heading for him and he back flipped to avoid them. He flipped backwards several more times, dodging the projectiles with ease. Herobrine did one last flip before making a swift jump and landing on his feet. He blocked a few of the arrows being fired towards him before he made a dash to his right.

The Skeletons watched in shock as Herobrine began to run up one of the stone pillars with ease, as if gravity had no effect on him. The archers immediately began to fire at the man again. The Nether Prince however was too fast for the undead mobs. The arrows would only land behind him as he ran across the ceiling to the other wall. One of the Spiders saw the Prince heading for him and his friend and he jumped off. The Spider realized that he had made a horrible mistake standing up to the Lord. The Spider hit the ground with a thud, his skull cracking from the impact.

Herobrine brought his pickaxe down upon the remaining Spider's back, the arachnid's spine cracking under the weight of the Diamond blades. The Spider fell dead to the ground. Herobrine used the mob's body to flip his body around and land upon the top of the stone pillar. He came face to face with one of the archers, who only sneered at the man. Herobrine looked around him and realized that the Skeletons were on the opposite sides of each other. If he could just get them to aim right…

Herobrine gave the undead mob as evil grin before jumping off the pillar. Just as he suspected, all of the Skeletons fired their bows off at once, aiming straight for the man. The Nether Prince rotated his body to the right, the arrows whizzing right past his body and towards the opposing Skeletons. All four Skeletons fell to the floor as the arrows made contact with their skulls, ending their lives in a heartbeat. Herobrine made a perfect landing, his feet touching the ground gracefully. The Prince smiled as he saw the Spiders lying on the ground. With them taken care of, Herobrine could finally…

A fist suddenly swung at Herobrine, but he ducked under the fist with ease. He jumped back up and grabbed the arm, turning to look at his assailant. The Zombie let out a frustrated moan as he squirmed, trying to free himself from the Lord's grasp. Herobrine could hear footsteps along the tiled floor and his head snapped behind him. A large group of Zombies was charging at him, however these mobs carried no weapons. They only ran towards him with their arms out.

Herobrine smiled and narrowed his eyes. Still hanging onto the Zombie who had tried to punch him, the Nether Prince threw his pickaxe in the direction of the charging undead mobs. The Diamond weapon spun through the air and made its way into the chest of one of the mobs, slicing up his front. The pick was thrown with such power that the Zombie was hoisted up into the air before being dropped dead to the ground. The pickaxe however kept spinning, as if another force was keeping it moving.

Herobrine turned back to the Zombie in his grasp. The fiend was still struggling to get free. The Dark Lord brought the elbow of his free arm down into the mob's back. The Zombie let out a moan of surprise as he felt his back bend beneath the other's arm. Herobrine tilted his head over his shoulder to see that his pick was still spinning and taking out a few of the remaining Zombies. He smiled as he felt one of the undead fiends breathing down his neck.

With a speed beyond comprehension, the Nether Prince tripped the Zombie closest to him and knocked it face first onto the ground, before taking the Zombie in his hands, and flipping the fiend over his body and down onto the other's back. The Zombie on the floor went limp as his spine was crushed beneath the other's weight. Herobrine could feel another one of the fiends approaching, so he flipped the Zombie in his hand once again. The moving Zombie slammed onto the ground, his skull cracking and his mind shutting down. Herobrine flipped his Zombie weapon up into the air before taking a grip onto the mob's foot. He then began to turn on his heels, gradually gaining speed with the extra weight in his hands. The Nether Prince let the Zombie fly free from his hands, watching as the fiend flailed in the air. The 3 remaining Zombies stopped in shock. The mob that was being used as a weapon slammed into the undead fiends, all 4 mobs falling dead to the ground.

Herobrine smiled as he looked around at all of the fiends dead on the ground. Now that that was over, maybe he could finally...

It happened so fast and so unexpectedly that Herobrine didn't realize what had hit him. A teleporting noise was heard as a fist slammed into the Nether Prince's face. The clawed hand sent him skidding on his back across the tile. Herobrine quickly jumped to his feet and looked around for what had hit him. For a few moments, the room was quiet, completely silent. Then, a black hand teleported in front of Herobrine and slammed the immortal in the throat. He was launched far enough for his back to slam into the Iron of his throne. Herobrine let out a cry of pain that was cut off by that same hand grabbing his neck.

The Nether Prince looked up only to have a pair of purple eyes make contact with his snowy white eyes. He gasped when he saw a devilish smile come from the Enderman in front of him. "Hello, Master Herobrine," the mob said.

Herobrine reached a hand up and clasped a hand around the mob's wrist. "Andrew," he choked out. "Why are you doing this? What is the meaning of this little rebellion?"

Andrew began to tighten his grip around Herobrine's neck. "Oh, former Master, did Zoey not tell you? We are tired of your rule over us. We shall no longer suffer under your orders and let our kin die for your sick game. It's time a new ruler took your place." The Enderman narrowed his eyes as he felt the Minecrafter struggle to get out of his grip. "Say goodbye, Herobrine." Andrew's eyes suddenly flashed a brighter shade of purple than before and he began to make an ominous hissing noise.

Herobrine thrashed around in the grip of the mob as he heard that noise. He knew exactly what Andrew was trying to do to him. The Enderman was trying to give him the death stare. Legend says that if an Enderman gives any human a death stare, their vision will begin to blur, they will start to see flashes of gray and white, and if they didn't look away, the human would die. Herobrine could feel his life slipping ever so closer to the edge of death as those purple eyes stayed locked on him. The Lord's pick was still spinning through the air near the entrance to the throne room, so he tired reaching down for the Butter sword that Zane had dropped on his throne. It was just barely out of his reach. If he could just inch a little closer…

A flash of gray and white flooded Herobrine's eyes. He began to struggle even more in the tight grip of the teleporting mob, not wanting to have to face his death in such a way. Just when he thought this was the end, Herobrine looked back at Andrew and he saw it: an Ender Pearl. The Nether Prince reached into the throat of the mob, making a bold move to grab his Ender Pearl. Andrew screamed in pain as the immortal's hand ripped out the very item he used to teleport. The Enderman's vision began to blur as pain began to flood his body. He loosened his grip on Herobrine. It was his greatest mistake.

Herobrine could feel the mob drop him a few inches. That was all he needed. The Nether Prince reached down and grabbed the Butter sword, before bringing it up and stabbing Andrew in the chest. The Enderman screamed in agony as the blade slipped through his torso. Herobrine used all his strength to bring up his foot and smacking it into Andrew's torso. The mob flew back from the impact into his stomach, the yellow colored blade still impaled in his chest. Herobrine watched as the mob screamed, and then he saw it.

The Diamond pickaxe the Lord of the Mobs used as a weapon was spinning its way back towards its master. Herobrine jumped up out of his throne and grabbed the pick in his right hand, the other hand clutching onto the Ender Pearl. He flew towards Andrew, a grin forming on his face. Andrew stared at the immortal in horror. Herobrine suddenly smacked his pick into the back of the mob and Andrew screamed in pain once again. The Nether Prince pushed off of the mob, off of one of the stone pillars and straight towards the Enderman. Time seemed to slow as he turned his body, his pick in one hand and the Ender Pearl in the other. Andrew looked at Herobrine in horror, and the Lord gave him one last dark smile. It was time to end this.

Herobrine slammed his pickaxe into the Butter sword, making Andrew wail out in pure anguish. The sword went straight through his thin body and planted itself into the ground below. As the Enderman began to fall towards the ground, Herobrine spun and threw down the Ender Pearl. He was instantly teleported from his spot into the air down onto the tile below. The Nether Prince looked up as he heard the rebel mob scream. "Say goodbye, Andrew," he whispered darkly. Herobrine grabbed the Butter sword and raised it skyward. A shockwave rang through the room as Andrew came down upon the blade with great force. He let out one last sharp wail when the blade sliced through his body. All that he felt was a great pain, and then his mind collapsed.

* * *

Herobrine watched as Andrew's limp body fell to the floor with a sickening thud. He stepped over to the body and gently nudged the mob's shoulder with his slip on shoes. The Enderman's corpse rolled onto his back, his arms limply hanging on his chest. Herobrine smiled as he looked at the eyes of the once living mob. They were no longer bright purple, but instead glazed over white.

Herobrine darkly chuckled as he kicked Andrew's body out of his way. "You stupid Enderman," he whispered. "You and your fellow rebels honestly thought that you could bring me down. You really believed you could stand up to the Lord of the Mobs." The dead mound near him spoke no reply. The Nether Prince smiled and said, "Only a fool challenges me at my own game."

Herobrine looked around at his throne room. There were green corpses spread across the floor and pinned to the stone pillars. Bones fell from the windows down onto the soft bodies of the fallen arachnids. And purple blood spilled out of the body of the leader of the Rebels Mobs. The Lord of the Mobs smiled. The Rebels were no more, and he still reigned supreme. He looked around at the remains of the slaughter, quietly chuckling. That chuckle soon became a crazed laugh as Herobrine saw the blood surrounding him. Little did he see that there was one drop of blood not belonging to any of the mobs dripping down his wrist.

As his crazed laughter died down, Herobrine walked back over to his throne, feeling more alive than he had felt in a while during a murder. He gently set his pickaxe on the floor, before laying his legs over one of the armrests and his head on the other. Sleep quickly washed over Herobrine as the adrenaline drained from his body. He fell into a long needed rest.

* * *

Some describe Herobrine as having the divinity and powers of a god, as if he was the very god of destruction sent onto this land. But, there was one thing that would give away the fact that Herobrine was only a Demi-God. A small trail of crimson flowed down his wrist and onto the floor. Even if Herobrine is called such a great and powerful being, he is only a Demi-God. Because, in all truth,**_ Gods Don't Bleed_**.

**_*The End*_**


End file.
